In Love with a Noah?
by liselottekuran
Summary: Liselotte Galitzine is an Exorcist since young. Cold and unloving appearance tends to make people shun her, can she be loved? But when on her mission, she falls in love with a human which turns out to be a Noah, what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1 - Background Info

Name: Liselotte Galitzine

Occupation: Exorcist from the Black Order

Innocence: Crystallised Type (Weapon that can be changed into anything form by thinking, connected to her body. Appears if wished by the

holder in the hand otherwise, it is inside of the body.)

Background: Born in Russia, her parents were nobles but was killed by Akuma when she was 5. Was found by a General who discovered her in her mansion covered in blood of her parents, surrounded by ashes and bodies but was not hurt in any sort of way. Brought to the European Branch headquarters to be tested for innocence by Hevlaska by the General and was found to have a compatibility rate of 75%. Stayed in the headquarters training for 4 years in martial arts and swordplay before finally completing her training at the age of 9. She was the youngest to become a exorcist and was friends with Kanda Yu since she first came in. Instead of being a General, she declined the offer and went all over the world killing Akuma and collecting Innocence for 10 years. Currently now, 19 years old. Able to speak all languages and is well-versed in etiquette due to her background of being a noble, able to play various instruments. Currently a Margravine of a country but has her cousin to do her duties, now staying in the European Branch Headquarters.

Appearance: Has long crimson or blood-red hair to her butt, one eye red and another blue, normally dressed in the exorcist uniform and always wears a veil over her face as she doesn't like attention to be on her. Has very pale skin and has a height of 174cm.


	2. Chapter 2 - On a Mission

_'Parry, attack, defend. Parry, attack, defend.' _I repeated the mantra in my head as I practiced my swordplay in the training facility.

Out of a sudden, a knife flew at me and just in time, I turned around a grabbed the knife before it hit my head before glaring at the person who threw it, Kanda Yu, my childhood friend.

"Yu, do you have a death wish?" I asked as I threw the knife back at him, before walking to the weapons area to replace the sword that I took for practice.

Yu walked up behind me and said, "Ha, I know you won't kill me, after all I am your only friend."

What he spoke stroke a nerve as he knew that he was the only one whom I allowed him to call me Lise instead of Liselotte which meant that he was quite a close friend after all.

I sighed before asking, "What do you want, Yu? Anyways, how did you get in? I thought I locked the door?" I turned around and glanced at the door before noticing that the door's handle had been cut, which is the answer to why he got in.

"Oh..." I answered my own question before glancing at him.

Yu smirked at me before saying, "You think a door is going to stop me from getting in? Think again. Anyways, I've just cam back from a mission with Beansprout. Besides one more moment with him is going to kill me inside out."

A small smile slipped from my face before I could hide it but I guess I could show it to Yu, after all he's right. He is my _only _friend that I know since young. I turned around and replaced my coat on my black turtleneck shirt and black jeans before donning on my veil.

I walked towards the door before turning around and asking Yu, 'You coming?"

**In the Cafeteria**

As I walked in, I heard the white-haired boy, Allen Walker, chomping down on his food like a starved animal. I frowned slightly, remembering the times when I did that in my family and getting scolded for doing so.

"Hmmph. Beansprout eats like a monkey, after all he is short," Yu exclaimed loud enough for Allen to hear.

"Say what? I told you my name's Allen! NOT BEAN SPROUT!" Allen yelled over the food.

"Heh, what? I can't hear-" Kanda started before I raised my hand in front to stop him from saying anymore.

"Stop it, I hate attention. I told him before walking towards the chef to place my order for a cold drink.

I could hear Kanda arguing with Allen even after I told him to stop, but I guess that was makes Yu Yu. I took my drink with me before heading back outside to go back to my room.

"Lise-chan~!" I heard my name being yelled from behind me. I turned around to see Lenalee behind me smiling happily.

I took a sip from my drink before waiting for Lenalee to continue on.

"Lise-chan, Komui has something to talk to you about. I think it's about a mission? Anyways, you better go soon! Have you seen Allen? I can't find him anywhere?" Lenalee asked me.

"He's in the Cafeteria, Lenalee-san. Thank you for relaying the message." I told Lenalee politely.

"Aw, call me Lenalee, after all it's not like we don't know each other! Thanks by the way!" Lenalee told me as she headed towards the direction I had just came from.

**In Komui's Office**

"Lise-chan! You are here! Come there is a message for you!" Komui-san said as he hold out a letter for me.

I took the letter from him and glanced through the contents quickly before saying, "You want me to go to a town to check for Innocence? Why? Is there something special about the town?"

"Well, an exorcist was passing by this town to get to their destination but was unfortunately unable to make it there after all. We think that that are some Level 3 Akumas there waiting for something but we don't know what. I think that there is something there after all so could you please go as soon as you can? It is quite important really."

I nodded my head before saying, "I don't need a Finder with me all the way. I will send him back after he brings me close enough to the town. He will be a baggage to me during the fight."

Komui frowned before saying, "But, you need one! You are too young to go without one experienced as you are! So-"

He was cut off by me with a glare from me even though I was still wearing a veil. I guess my glares are all so effective. "Like I said, I don't need a Finder." I whirled around and walked out of his office.

**Waterway**

Checking my appearance once more in the water, I saw that my veil was slightly off to once side. I adjusted it a little before waiting for the Finder to arrive. I was not surprised that a Finder was worried about going off a mission with me, after all I am someone they tend to avoid.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. I was-" the Finder started to explain but I cut him off by settling into the boat. He soon followed after.

The ride was quiet other the lapping waves of the water against the boat. It was calm and quiet just like I hoped it would be, after all mindless chatter tend to put me on an edge.

Soon, later we hit land. I hopped out of the boat, glancing around at my surroundings before tossing my coat over my uniform and heading out.

"Galitzine-sama! Please wait for me!" the Finder yelled before hurrying after me.

I stopped and turned around, "Return now. You are trouble to me if you follow." Not waiting for his response I turned and went my own way.

The Finder was considering the words I had just said. After all, all the Finders hated to have me as I always leave them alone when they come with me. Soon, the footsteps that were following me just turned around and headed the way I had just came from.

_'That's what they always do. It's better that way, no one gets hurts.' _I thought as I carried on the road to town.


	3. Chapter 3 - Meeting Tyki

**In the Town**

_'Hmm.. Why isn't there anyone here? It's like an abandoned town...'_ I thought as I entered the town.

Weary, I walked with caution, on a lookout for any sudden attacks from the Akuma that I had been warned about. Walking into the town, I noticed that most of the people were inside their houses afraid to come out. A particular boy caught my attention as he was glancing at me through a window but immediately shun me as I turned my head in his direction.

_'They must have thought that I was an Akuma or something. They are afraid of me, or is it for me?' _I thought as I stopped in the middle of the town, tensed as I felt something following me since my entry to this town.

"EXORCIST! I WILL KILL YOU TODAY!" an Akuma yelled out.

Whirling around just in time, I saw bullets being shot at me. _'Shit,'_ I thought hurriedly as I dodged the bullets.

Soon, many more Akumas gathered around me. 2 Level 3 Akumas with other Level 1 and 2 Akumas. I grinned behind my veil before activating my Innocence through my thoughts. Immediately, my katana appear in my right hand, and my uchigatana in my left hand. Standing on the balls my feet, I brought my right hand behind and left hand in front of me. Looking up beneath my veil, I smiled and said, "Who's ready for some fire?" Saying that, flames erupted from my blades, blazing brightly.

A few minutes later, I was surrounded by ashes and dust. I was covered in some cuts but other than that there was not much damage done to me, other than my clothes. My veil and been torn and shredded by one of the Akuma's claws. My cloak had also taken the same damage as the veil. Sighing, I took off my cloak and unconsciously took off my veil too. My red hair spilled out of its bun as the pins holding it came off with the veil, red hair flew in front of my face when just that sudden, a gust of wind blew.

Immediately, my mind wandered to that night when I was found by a General, surrounded on all sides by ashes and bodies. Blood was splattered and smeared everywhere, including on me. Since then, my hair had always reminded me of that night, as a result, I usually tie it up to keep it out of sight, besides red hair is not common in any part of the world, especially blood-red hair. Tears pricked my eyes as I remembered how my parents died in front of my eyes, sniffling I held them back and ripped shreds of cloth from the ruined cloak. Holding them up, I picked up my waist-length hair and tied it up using the cloths as a ribbon for a pony tail. Adjusting my fringe slightly, I covered my left eye so that people will think that both of my eyes were of the same color. Thankfully, the townspeople were still in the buildings so that could not see it clearly. Patting off the ashes on my clothes, I headed back the way that I used to enter the town.

**Outside of Town**

After defeating the Akumas, I was still not sure why they had gathered in a town with no sign of Innocence. Usually, they only gather if there was some Innocence in the area, but it seems that that was not the reason why they had gathered in the first place, they were unusually alert this time. Frowning slightly, I continued walking around in the woods surrounding the town, _'Perhaps there is something in the woods? I better pick up my pace, the Sun is going to set soon,' _I thought as I hurriedly searched for some unusual signs.

Searching for almost 2 hours, the sun was already setting and there is nothing that is unusual at all. "Lords, what on Earth can it be?!" I exclaimed aloud, frustrated that all this searching was getting nowhere, and now I have to find lodging to stay for the night to find out the reason behind this unusual incident and to protect this town from any impending Akuma attacks until I find out what is the cause.

"Why is this happening to me?'" I sighed loudly, the mission I was given was just troublesome. Now, I had to play detective to find out the cause.

Now, I had to search for shelter to sleep tonight, I highly doubt that the townspeople will give lodging to someone like me. After searching for some time, I discovered a small cave with just enough space for a person to sleep. Smiling, thankful that at least I had settle the problem for the night even though I was terribly hungry. But, I just had to make do with it. After all, I can't trouble anyone, they will freak out at the sight of me and my cold attitude, besides it better this way, no one will get hurt.

Snuggling down to the earth, I closed my eyes, preparing myself to enter dreamland...

**In Liselotte's Dream**

I was back at the old mansion, the mansion that I grew up in, and the mansion that the Akuma attack destroyed. It was empty and dark, the only source of light I had was a lantern that I held in my hand. Looking down, I see myself in one of the gowns that Mother used to wear. It was a pretty dark hue of blue with white trimmings of lace that was cinched at the waist before ending with an empire waist.

Touching my hair, I looked into one of the mirrors in the corridor. My hair was done up prettily unlike the messy bun I usually wear. Curls ringed my cheeks, my long hair slightly braided at the sides and let loose on my back. My fringe was tied back by laying a pearl comb through it at the top of my head like a crown. My eye colors were enhanced by the dark blue material, my right eye looked redder than ever and my left eye seemed to be darkening just like how the waves would look just before a storm.

Shockingly, I did not look weird, but beautiful, regal and powerful. I smiled for a change, happy that I can actually look like a Boyarina of Russia for once. Sometimes, I regret choosing being a Exorcist, but I just couldn't stay in the place where it reminded me of my parents' death. Suddenly, something caught my attention. The sound of bullets being shot in the main ballroom downstairs!

I hurried down the Grand Stairwell in the mansion before bursting into the room. Inside, it was the exact same scene of what happened that day, the Akumas that came. The little 5 year-old me, was hiding in the back, protected by guards on all sides. My parents were standing beside me, Mother holding my hand tight, her beautiful face contorted in fear and worry. My Father's face was the exact opposite, he was angry and furious. He barked out orders in Russian, saying to protect me no matter what and that those who fails to comply will face death.

Slowly, but surely, the guards protecting us slowly fell one by one like a stack of dominoes as they were hit by the bullets of being torn apart by the Akuma. All that I could do was to stand there and watch the scene unfold once again in my eyes. Soon, only my parents and the little me was left. I stepped in front of them, prepared to defend them with my Innocence, but instead, when the Akumas fired bullets at them, the bullets passed through me like air and hit their target, my father.

One of the bullet that was supposed to hit me was instead blocked by my mother. My mother collapsed into my arms smiling once more and saying something so soft that only the little me could hear. The 5 year-old me, nodded her head, crying and wailing, saying to my mother and father not to go, but of course, the stars soon appeared and my mother and father bodies were reduced to dust. Now, all that was left was just me and the Akumas.

Slumping down onto the floor, I brought my hands to my eyes, shaking my head in denial. _'This can't be happening again! I seen it once and I don't want to see anymore!" _I thought before seeing the Akuma coming closer to the young me. "No! NO! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled before covering my eyes. I knew what was going to happen next and I don't wish to see it. I had finally erased the memories of that time from my mind but now, it comes back again, wanting to make me remember, torturing me once again.

"Make it stop, make it stop," I repeated it like a mantra, willing my eyes to shut, covering my ears with my hands not wanting to even listen to the sounds. It seemed like Fate was playing with me, forbidding me to shut my eyes and ears. My eyes were forced open by their will, head lifted to see what happens next, how that little girl managed to survive 2 Level 3 Akumas' attacks and killing them, instead of dying.

"No, NO!" I shouted at the scene unfolding in front of me. _'Please, not again,' _I pleaded to no one in particular. But, I heard a voice saying, "You can never wake up from this nightmare, NEVER! WE WON"T LET YOU FORGET!" My mouth opened up in a scream before the floor beneath me cracked, dragging into the abyss of the deep darkness below...

**In the Cave**

"No, no, NO!" I yelled before jolting awake from my nightmare. My eyes opened to an unfamiliar man's face right above mine. He was wearing a pair of glasses and hair dark unruly hair. His face was frowning as though in deep thought while staring at me. We glanced at each other for a while, figuring one another out before he broke the silence and awkwardness by saying, "I heard you screaming, so I thought something happened. But instead, I find a beautiful girl like you lying defenseless in a cave. Are you okay now?"

Frowning, I pushed myself upright before saying, "There is no need for your concern. It was just a harmless nightmare, and I can protect myself perfectly. After all, as you can see, I am an Exorcist." My hand went to my shoulder, about to flip my hair when, _What?! My hair's down?! _Glancing at my shoulder my hair was down and was free from the torture bow that I tied around my hair. It seemed like I was tossing around so much in my sleep that even my hair came undone. My fringe had also gone out of place and now, both of my eyes were visible to the stranger.

_'He's going to freak out now, saying that I am freak and all,' _I thought as I prepared myself for the curses and insults that were going to spill out of his mouth soon. Instead, he said, "Hmm, I wonder. Did you know you are very pretty? Especially those eyes, they are so special are they not? And that hair, I love the color! I bet that you had a lot of admirers at the Headquarters where you are from."

Surprised that such an answer came out from his mouth, my cold demeanor slipped and my mouth slipped into a small 'o'. Smiling, he asked, "What's your name? I believe that you are quite an interesting person, I could spend some of my time with you." Settling into a sitting position, he said, "My name's Tyki, what's yours?"


	4. Chapter 4 - A New Friend? Or maybe 2?

**In the Cave**

"So, what's your name? I have already told you mine, so what's yours? It's only fair that you should give me an answer too, so?" Tyki paused, waiting for a reply from me.

"I didn't say that I wanted to know your name. So there is no point of telling you mine, after all, I never asked for you you become my friend or anything." I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to explain myself. _'After all, they all get hurt. I can only make friends with Kanda, no one can hurt him. But others, I just not too sure,' _I thought as I made myself busy by picking off imaginary flint on my clothes.

"Hmm, well I guess I could say I barged in trying to make friends, but still, you might never know, we can become best buds you know? Let's get to know each other better," Tyki suggested.

Hearing those few words, I frowned slightly, forgetting that I wasn't wearing my veil. Seeing my face, Tyki hurriedly said, "You know what, how about we take this slow? If we can't stand each other and are at each other throats in like, let's say, 3 days? Then, I won't bother you anymore. BUT, you've got to try and make this work, okay? You can't don't try at all, oh by the way, I won't break so stop looking at me like I am a China doll that's gonna break any moment now."

My eyebrows lifted in surprise, _'Was I that easy to read after all? I'm pretty sure no one at the Headquarters could see me as clearly as this guy called Tyki can. All right then, I should give it a try, after all what is there to lose for me? I have already given him more than plenty chances to get away from me but he still persists. Well, lets' give it a go."_

"Alright, let's try it for 3 days. But, I have to stay near this town, I here on an assignment. Unless the Akumas leave, I can't spend any time with you so, good luck in chasing the Akumas away," I told Tyki. Instead of the sulking reaction that I thought he would give, he smiled and said, "Let's see then. I bet I can get the Akumas to leave. I'll just use some of the tricks up my sleeves."

Smirking, I wondered, _"Eh? What tricks does he have? He's a human, there's nothing he can do. This is the last resort to chase him away, but if the Akumas do leave, which in this case is impossible, I guess I have to hang out with him for 3 days then."_

Standing up to leave, I told him, "If the Akumas do indeed disappear, I will meet you here, in this cave. If not, you will never see a strand of my hair again. Good day, sir." I glanced down at him, wanting to see his expression of hopelessness, but instead, I find the same unnerving smile that gave me butterflies in my stomach looking at me.

"Sure thing, miss. Hope to see you again, soon," standing up to leave with me, Tyki exited the cave first, leaving behind the scent of cigarettes. Wrinkling my nose in distaste, I made a mental note in my mind to tell him to stop smoking if he ever becomes my friend. Walking out of the cave, I took in the sunshine on my pale skin and the beautiful scenery around me. It was time to find out the cause of all these Akumas.

**Town**

Covering my head with a new black coat I recently bought, I walked into town. Lowering my eyes, I stepped into one of the bars in town. Since I had searched all parts of the forest and nothing unusual came out, the next place to search is the town. Walking in, it was crowded with people. Instead of being timid and afraid just like how they were when I first came.

Settling down in one of the few empty seats, I ordered a cup of ginger ale for myself. While waiting for my drink, I pretended to observe the ceilings of the roof while I was actually listening for any pieces of information in those gossips.

"Hmmph, I wonder when will those Akuma get out of the town. I really can't care less about whom they kill other than my family and my friends, and of course me. After all. they haven't attack us at all, they just like came in. I really wonder what they are here for, just as long as they don't harm us, I am perfectly find with how things are," said one of the men at the bar counter.

"Did you see that Exorcist? I wonder why they were here? You know because of the Exorcist's arrival, buildings came crashing down? Let me tell you, honestly, I think the Exorcist does more harm than good. Look at what we have to rebuilt cause of them fighting! But thank god the Exorcist is now gone." said the man sitting next to him.

Slowly, but surely, many more murmurs came from the others, agreeing with the point that the Exorcist was more trouble than the Akuma. Smirking, I thought, _'They don't know what they are talking about. Just wait, I will get rid of it even if you think that I am useless.' _I got up from my table and headed towards the front door. I left a few bills on the table, more than what the ginger ale that had not came was worth for, but it was worth the information I've got.

"Miss, are you sure you want to go out now? It's about time the Akumas came out, so I suggest you to like stay until it's late afternoon." A little boy came up to me and tugged on my coat. Smiling, I bend down to the boy and told him at eye level, "Little boy, I am more than able to protect myself. Here," I pushed some bills into his small hand. "Go and buy something nice to eat and pass time while waiting to go out. Bye now," I tousled the little boy's blond hair and walked out of the door, into the deserted streets of this town.

My boots clicked on the gray slick surface of the stones in the streets. It has already been 2 days, now is the 3rd day and still, there are no sign of Akuma even though I activated my Innocence. Usually they will swarm to me like a moth to light. Frowning, I remembered the deal I made with that man, Tyki. It can't be possible that he actually managed to get rid of them. What is _he _if he is able to get rid of him? What are his powers?

Walking into an abandoned house, I got myself comfy by sitting against the unbroken wall and leaned back. It was time to sleep but I don't wish to. I haven't sleep since the night of the nightmare, afraid that I would see the scene unfold again, but eventually I nodded off, and this time, there was no dream, just me falling in a pit of deep darkness.

**Next morning**

Ever since the sun rose, I decided to uphold my end of the deal to the man, after all I want to be a man of my word, not just some cheap old person you can't trust. After all, my Mother has taught me to be like how I want others to treat me. The ironic thing is that even after how many years, the teachings from the past keeps coming back, clearer than ever, even more so than when I was much younger.

But, I didn't want to be the one who was wrong after all so I decided to search the whole area again from scratch. Searching from dawn to noon, I still could not find any Akuma in sight. It really seemed that they disappeared after all, just like how they appeared, mysteriously. I guessed that it should be safer now since the town was ridded of the Akumas and it was about time I left too.

Wondering whether the man would uphold his promise to me, I made a mental note to visit the cave after picking up some of the stuff I brought with me and touring about the city. I shopped at some clothes store, wanting to have a new pair of clothes ever since the Akuma died in front of me, I feel sick with filth on me. Deciding to get a new dress, I changed into a short black dress, with long black sleeves to cover the faint skin that I have. It had ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and around the front of the dress too. To complete the look, I wore black stockings with combat boots and a hat with a veil on my head.

As I tied my hair back to my new hat, I grabbed a bag from the counter to put my Exorcist uniform in, after all I still had to wear it for work no matter how much I hated old things. Setting up the slope to the cave I promised to meet him if he won the bet, I was wondering whether or not he actually remembered the deal we made, about us being friends. Sometimes, I don't even know why I am so honest, not like how Yu is being so tricky.

Reaching the cave, I noticed a man sitting near the entrance with a little boy. He was in conversation with the boy, and was laughing at something he said. Suddenly, I feel as though I was intruding on something, but, the little boy looked up from his toy and saw me. He stood up and pointed at me while talking to Tyki. Tyki turned my way and smiled with a cigarette in his mouth. Immediately, I frowned upon seeing the cigarette.

"Hey, so the lady finally arrives. I won the bet so now you have to give me 3 days of pure friendship, are you up for it?" He said while smiling at me. The little boy I saw while walking up was now half hidden behind him and half beside him. I kept looking at the little boy when I finally remembered with a start, "Aren't you the boy in the bar? So what did you buy for yourself?" I asked.

Suddenly, the boy broke out in a smile and stood up from behind Tyki. "Oh, you are that lady? Thanks so much for it, I managed to feed some of my friends too! By the way, why do you keep hiding your face? Is it because it's scarred or something? I promise that I won't scream when I look at it, so may I see your face? Oh, by the way, I'm Eeez, what's your name?" Eeez asked.

"Are you sure you won't run? I don't look quite the same with others though. Are you up for it?" I asked Eeez.

"Hey, am I invisible or something? By the way Eeez, she's not disfigured or anything she actually looks beautiful, you should really see it," Tyki told Eeez.

"Eh, really? Then why doesn't she shows it then? Lady, I promise not to be frightened, if Tyki tells me okay, I think it should be okay," Eeez says to me.

Nodding, I said, "This is your last chance to not see. Are you still sure that you want to see it?"

Eeez nodded his head eagerly and waited for me. Raising my gloved hands to the hat, I unpinned my hair from it and removed the hat. Without noticing, I realised that I had shut my eyes fearing the expression Eeez will give me. Slowly I opened my eyes, expecting to see disgust, but all I see was admiration plain and simple in his eyes.

"Miss? You are so pretty! You are not weird, it must be that people are jealous of you so they said such things to you. Don't mind them, be who you are, " Eeez said before bursting into a coughing fit. Tyki worriedly asked Eeez about how he was feeling, but Eeez just shook his head and said that he was fine.

Tyki turned to me, saying, "How is it getting 2 new friends in 1 day? I bet the feeling's great, you should be happy that I allowed you to share my friend with you. Remember those 3 days? I bet they are going to be fun, can't wait!" Glancing at his reaction, all I saw was just a creeping smile that came onto his face, sooner or later, I was too late to realise that that smile was the one that got me into all these troubles...


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendship begins!

_'What do I do? This is the first time I actually tried making friends, so what should I do?" _I asked myself, nervously wringing my hands in anxiety.

Looking beside me, Tyki looked at me and smiled that smile again. Though he smokes a lot, he seems to be very healthy and though I used to mind a lot about people smoking, beside Tyki it wasn't as bad.

"So, what do you want to do?" Tyki asked me.

"Hm... What do people normally do? How about getting to know each other? Come! There's an empty shaded area here. Come sit!" I ran to the shaded area beneath a tree, sitting down, I patted the area next to me. Tyki glanced at me from afar, and started to laugh. Frowning, I said, "What's so funny? I'm trying like you told me to. So do you want to be friends or not?"

Tyki coughed into his hand, trying to stop laughing, he said, "Well, the way you said it makes me feel as though we are on a date so what do you expect me to think? Like I said, you are cute and I am not as innocent like you. Furthermore you haven't told me your name yet, so what is it?"

"Liselotte..." I mumbled, wringing my hands and looking down at the grass. _'This is so embarrassing..." _I thought.

"I can't hear you you know, speak louder?" Tyki bended down right in front of my face, any closer and I could have kissed him.

Blushing furiously, I said, "Liselotte! My name's Liselotte, but you may call me Lise..." After saying that, I placed my face in my hands and closed my eyes, it was embarrassing enough to make friends at my age but still it was quite fun.

"Haha, even the cold lady has a name! Well, time to introduce ourselves again, this time, properly. Hi Liselotte, my name's Tyki and from now on I will be calling you Lise. A pleasure to meet you," Tyki smiled into my face.

Glad that I was still wearing my veil, I replied, "Nice to meet you Tyki, hope we will be best of friends. Pleasure is all mine." Who could have thought that those few words actually came true after all...

**Under the Tree**

"So what do you want to know about me?" I asked Tyki.

Tyki stomped on his cigarette butt and sat down beside me, peering into my veil, he asked, "Why don't you wish to ask me questions first? Most don't even wish to know about me at all so that they won't have to remember me at all. Aren't you also wishing not to be friends too?"

Shaking my head, I said, "No, I don't regret it. In fact, I'm quite grateful you made such a deal with me and the fact that I lost the bet made me have a new friend. I never really tried to understand people nor tried to make friends so this is kind of like an opportunity to make another friend. No one in the Headquarters really welcomes me, after all I never really tried to get along with them."

Nodding wistfully, Tyki said, "Alright then, why don't you start telling me about some stuff about your childhood. If you want that's your choice of course."

Lowering my head, I thought about it for a while before deciding whether to tell him or not. Gathering up my courage, I told him, "It's a pretty long story, but I guess there's time for it."

"I was born in St. Petersburg, Russia. My parents were of high nobility and when they died at the hands of a bunch of Akumas, I was discovered by a General whom brought me to the Headquarters and then I became an Exorcist. At the same time of my parents death, I've also inherited the title of a Margravine too. Though right now, I left my cousin in charge due to my duties as an Exorcist. He's actually enjoying the power he has right now and I don't think he will return the power if I asked him, but in the worst case scenario, I will force him to return the power with his life. The power I possess in Russia is quite a big deal, really. The Tsar and Tsarina are close friends with my parents and my parents were their advisors too. So, they pretty much listen to my family or should I say they obey our every wishes."

"But, I let all that power go due to the fact that I wanted to avenge my parents' death so I became an Exorcist. At first, it was quite fun but soon, it became quite boring. I wasn't sent out on many missions as many Finders did not want to work together with me so, I began to hate this job. But, just when I got sent out on this mission with a Finder that was willing to work with me, I treated him coldly and then he went back to the headquarters. I guess I really wasn't cut out for this job after all, huh?"

Expecting some sarcastic answer from Tyki, I braced myself for the blow. But instead of that, Tyki came closer to me and placed his arm around my shoulder saying, "It's alright, Lise. You can cry on my shoulder, this is one of the things friends do for one another."

Smelling the scent of tobacco on his clothes, I relaxed and let my tears roll down my cheeks, the first time in a decade. I had never allowed myself to cry, fearing that I would break my resolve of revenge, but after all the hardships that I faced through my childhood and adolescence years, I wonder if it was even worth it. Instead of having a childhood with christmas presents and birthday celebrations, I spent my christmas and birthdays fighting Akuma and training _alone. _It felt good to cry on Tyki's shoulder, it was something that I had never done with Yu, close as we are.

After letting myself cry out all the tears that I have had pent up, I wiped my eyes with my hand and looked at Tyki gratefully, "Thanks Tyki, thanks a lot. I guess you are seriously going to be my best friend after all." Smiling, I did not know what came over me in that moment but, I kissed him on the cheek.

Tyki was shocked and I could see it in his expression. Glancing up at the sky, I smiled and said, "Time passes by fast, come, let's talk some more."

We talked about our dreams and about some questions about what we thought about the world. Surprising, Tyki didn't really mind about me killing Akumas for a living cause he said, "You didn't really kill them by yourself, you were forced by the Black Order to, after all they gave you a new home and they expect you to pay them back, right?" I thought about his words for a while, letting his words sink in and to my horror I found that they were true nonetheless. After all, I didn't want to be an Exorcist in the first place but they brought me to Headquarters and told me to be an Exorcist as I needed to have revenge for my parents. But then, I didn't want to have revenge at all, but it was _them, the Black Order_ who planted those thoughts in my mind.

Frowning, I nodded and told Tyki, "Funny, I didn't even know that for like 14 years. I guess I played right into their hand quite well." Tyki smiled and said, "Sometimes you've got to think about the past and figure things out or else how are you supposed to move on in the future?" We connected quite often, Tyki's dreams were about having control over himself in the future to come and his fear was to lose himself. It was the same as mine, but, I could not understand why Tyki had that dream in the first place, it's not as though he was hiding something right?

Talking and laughing at some funny instances in our lives made me feel as though that there was no such thing as Akumas, Exorcist and anything else except me being a normal girl with a normal guy talking about ourselves. Though Tyki would not open himself often, I didn't mind as that meant that he could listen to my problems instead, furthermore I didn't want to place him in an awkward position too. Soon, it turned to night and I had to get back to the inn. I said my goodbyes to Tyki, promising to come back tomorrow to the cave early morning so we could bond further. Tyki agreed even though I told him he didn't have to come if he had work to do but he said that there are times when he needed a break too so, it was decided for us to meet tomorrow morning.

Walking back to the town, I got a room and laid down on the bed thinking, "Today's great! I wonder what things we will be doing tomorrow? This is the first time I've actually enjoyed myself not worrying about other things. I can see Tyki tomorrow too!" Butterflies flew in my stomach, I held my hand over my stomach feeling weird that every time I thought about Tyki I had this feeling, but I also enjoyed it. Closing my eyes, I actually fell asleep with worrying at all.

**The Second Day with Tyki**

"Tyki! Did you wait long? Sorry I was stuck at the inn by the pesky innkeeper for a while," I panted while trying to explain myself to the lazing Tyki would held a bored expression on his face.

"Nah, don't worry about it so much. So, what do you want to do today?" Tyki asked me. "Well, we could go to the town. I wanted to buy you and Eeez some gifts before I leave. You don't mind do you?" I asked fearing that he would be like Yu, hating to go one shopping trips with me. But to my astonishment, he said, "Sure, but it's on you! Don't complain later!"

Grabbing my hand he pulled me with him, running through the woods, towards the town. The feeling of his hand in mine sent butterflies in my stomach but instead of letting go, I gripped his hand back, sending one of those smiles from Tyki, making me forget about everything else in the world. _'Dear God, please let me meet him again even after the 3 days, I want to know him more,' _I thought as we continued running.

Entering town, I made Tyki try on many different suits, but all of which just made him look like just plain ridiculous. Every time he tried a different suit recommended by the salesman, it just made him look more ridiculous. Which in turn made us laugh continuously until the salesman told us that he had to entertain other customers so we have to make do without him.

Nodding my head, I dismissed him with a flick of my gloved fingers, "Begone then." Standing up, I searched through the racks searching for something that will match Tyki. Finally, a though popped out in my mind. "Tyki! Change out of those ridiculous clothes and meet me outside the store, let me buy Eeez clothes first and then we shall buy yours! Hurry, the sun's about to set!"

Rushing out of the Men's section, I grabbed the package on the counter that contain Eeez new clothes and said, "Ring up the bill to Margravine Liselotte of St. Petersburg. They will pay you," Running out, I saw Tyki waiting for me. Grabbing his hand, I said, "Come, I just though of the perfect gift for you!" Pulling him alongside with me, his long strides kept up with mine as we approach the watch shop, secluded in a corner.

"Let's go!" I told Tyki. Pushing open the door to the shop, I rang the bell on the front desk. "Hello? Anyone here?" I called out.

"Yes? What do you want?" An old man came up to me, peering at me through his glasses. "I just want to buy a watch, may I look around?" I asked.

"Hmph, don't break anything around here. Call me when you find one you like," said the old man before he returned to the side of the store, reading his newspaper. Glancing around, I found the sector that I was looking for. Picking a white gold pocket watch that could have seen better days, I could even bet that this old man had no idea about the worth of this watch. But with some polishing up, it will look as new.

"Uncle, how much is this?" I yelled out across the room. The old man walked over and glanced at it. 'You want this? It's so old- I mean, sure it will be-"

"Uncle, sent the bill to the Black Order, the British Headquarters under the name of Liselotte. Thanks!" Running out with Tyki, I dragged Tyki to an alley and glanced at him. He seemed shocked to receive a gift so dirty and rusted with age. Smiling, I said, "Look, see the magic."

Summoning my Innocence, I used my purifying flame to purify this item. Though the fire wasn't meant for this, it still worked. Soon, it became good as new. Tweaking some gears in the watch, it started to move again. Putting a small amount of my Innocence inside to keep it moving for years to come, I passed it Tyki, "Here's your gift, hope you like it!"

Looking at me, Tyki broke out in a smile and said, "Like it? I love it!" Hugging me, he said his thanks and expressed his love for his gift. Smiling, I pressed Eeez gift to him saying, "Pass Eeez his gift. Unfortunately, tomorrow morning I will be leaving for Headquarters, I have been away too long. Meet me at the cave early tomorrow."

Breaking apart from the hug, I ran back to the inn I stayed in, wondering about how I should say my goodbyes to him tomorrow.

**The Last Day**

"Tyki! You're here! I thought you will never come!" Standing up, I walked over to where Tyki was. Smiling sadly, Tyki said, "I guess this is where we say our goodbyes. Eeez couldn't come cause he came down with flu but he says thank you for the gift. He really likes it."

"You know, your deal states that if I enjoyed spending time with you over these few days, I could always be your friend. So, you can visit me anytime or write to me anytime. You know the address, so it's not over yet! I'll try to visit you too, so don't worry, we will meet again for sure!" I told Tyki before hugging him. "Thanks. Thank you for giving me a chance to be your friend. It may be sudden, but I think that I want to be best friends even over the long distance, so will you agree?"

"I agreed already when I accepted the watch from you. Thanks to you, I also made a new best friend, and what do you know? What I said about me being friends with you really came through! Don't worry, I'll make sure we meet again even though if we can't recognise each other." Smiling, Tyki hugged me tighter before breaking apart. "Now go, before I change my mind about being fine with you leaving us."

Wiping tears off my face beneath my veil, Tyki pressed something into my hand. Opening it, a sapphire jewel comb with a purple butterfly was in my hand. It was the most exquisite gift I was given and I was shocked that Tyki was able to buy such a thing, "Where did you-" I started but was cut off by Tyki.

"That's a secret, perhaps next time we meet you may find out, but for now, it's still a secret. Let's keep in touch," whirling around, Tyki walked out of the cave leaving me alone. Placing my new gift into my pocket of the Exorcist Uniform, I walked to the waterway, settling myself inside the boat, I began to row the boat for a while, before drifting along with the current back to the Headquarters.

Lying down on the floor of the boat, I closed my eyes remembering what Tyki just said. _'Tyki, let's meet again. There's so much things I want to learn from you. Our story isn't over yet!' _Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off sleeping while dreaming of Tyki's face, wanting to meet him again,_ soon_.


	6. Chapter 6 - Return to the Headquarters

**European Branch Headquarters**

"Liselotte! You're back! I was so worried about you, you know with the Finder coming back early and stuff, and we didn't hear from you for so long! I was planning to send Kanda to search for you, but then you are back already so I guess we have to tell him to stop packing up." Komui said happily. Opening his arms, he tried to hug me, but preferring not to have anyone to touch me, I stepped back.

"I thought that I told you that I will be fine? Anyways, if anything happened to me than Hevlaska would know. Have a little faith in me please! Hi Kanda!" I said while stepping out of the boat.

"Well, let me worry a little about you! It so lonely that you only have one friend, Kanda, furthermore, you don't allow anyone else near you. It's time for you to open up to us," Komui suggested.

"I've already have another friend," I mumbled, not very sure whether I would like them to know or what. Picking up my bags, I carried them to the door to the Headquarters before Kanda picked up those bags from me. "I'm here for a reason you know, rely on us a little, 'kay?" Kanda said before pushing the double doors open. _'Perhaps it's time for me to open up?'_ I thought as I walked through the doors.

"Liselotte! You're back!" Lenalee said excitedly with the boy, Allen, beside her. "Yes, I guess I'm back. How are you?" I asked politely. Smiling happily Lenalee repiled, "Fine! I was worried whether you be back or not. So, what was the problem with the Akuma sightings? Have you figured it out?"

"Well, since they suddenly appeared, I walked into the town to find out some clues when they attacked me. I'm alright though, but still it was weird that the townspeople were not being attacked at all but only me. So, I decided to stay a little longer to find out why the Akuma suddenly appeared. But, after 3 days, they disappeared suddenly as well." I told them all.

"Then how is it that you only came back 3 days later?" Kanda asked me.

Realising that I had omitted the parts of Tyki, I came up with an excuse saying, "Well, I wanted to spend more time outside the headquarters, so I went for a little sight-seeing in the town. After all, it's not like I can't protect myself."

"You! Do you know that your life could have been in danger no matter how strong you are, you are no match against a Noah! What if one appeared there then?" Kanda asked furiously.

Surprised at his outburst, I did not say a thing. Kanda stormed out of the room, leaving many mouths gaping. "It's not your fault Liselotte. It's just that Kanda has been very worried about you when we had no contact with you." Lenalee said quietly. Even Allen agreed along even though he was always at odds with Kanda nodded his head.

Deciding to give Kanda some time to cool off, I went back to the room with the bags Kanda dropped while storming off from the room. Lying down on my bed, I wondered how long has it been that Kanda was actually mad at me. In the past, he only ever got annoyed with me, but never angry. Sighing in frustration, I sat up and went to the training room.

**Training Room**

_"High kick, low dodge, sweep leg, backflip.' _I thought as I went through the sequences, imaging enemies out there and me dodging their attacks. Soon, I drew back and rested against the wall. Glancing at the two swords in my hand, I wondered why I even joined the Order. Regardless whether or not I joined them, I will still be forced to join them due to the the high compatibility rate with my Innocence. Sighing, I pushed myself up from the wall and decided to stop for today.

_'Why is Kanda so angry? It's not like I will die.' _I thought as I returned my blades and returned to my room. Before entering my room, I saw a note that was passed through the crack of the door and the floor. Picking it up, I saw that someone had written a note to me. It states:

_"I'm sorry for the outburst earlier. It's just that I thought that you would die just like one of my friends before on a mission. Just to let you know, this isn't an apologise for earlier, it's just that I wanted to tell you what I thought just now. I not explaining myself too!" _

Reading it, I started to laugh. It was so like Kanda to say that, just like a child. Finally relaxing after all that happened, I took a bath from the exercise. Stepping into the bath, I leaned my head back and looked towards the ceiling. Suddenly, I felt a pang of longing for my friend, Tyki. Reaching for my hair, I pulled it in front of me. Long, crimson red, shining vermillion in the light and finally some strands of blood red. My hair was full of red and it reminds me of blood.

Normally, people will think of it as a ill sign, but for Tyki, he thought that it was very pretty, including my weird eyes. Blue and red. I was a freak of all sorts and it was Tyki who told me that I was beautiful. Even Kanda made fun of my appearance when he first saw it, but now he knows that it was uncomfortable for me.

A thought suddenly sprang into my mind, _'What if I could escape from being an Exorcist? I didn't become a General regardless of my ability so I think it will be pretty easy for me to get of it. Then what would I do next? I know! I'll return being a noble and look after my land. After all, it is something they owe me after taking away my childhood."_

Deciding that that would be the decision that I would make, after all, living in the Black Order doesn't mean that you have all the freedom in the world just because you have to go around to slay Akuma. Right after dispatching an Akuma, you had to report back right after it and return. They will keep a check on you because there's isn't many people with compatibility with Innocence. Thus, due to that, you have no contact with your family members right after you enter the Black Order. The only way out is to die an Exorcist, but many will just stay a Exorcist.

Getting out of the bath, I dressed myself and headed back to my room. Laying down, I wondered if Tyki would even write a letter to me or even if he did, will his message get to me?

**Liselotte's Dream**

I was back in the same place again, but, I could not feel any Akuma around me at all. Glancing into the mirror beside me, I was still in that dress, but not a trace of dirt that got on me during the fight. Dashing through the staircase to the ballroom, I realised that the fight had already happened and all that was left in it was the little me, sitting on the floor.

Apparently, I couldn't be seen by her again. Walking beside her, I sat down. Looking in front of me, I saw the destruction of what the Akuma had down and whatever that killed them had done. Mass destruction was everywhere and nothing had been left untouched or destroyed aside for what was my parents' bodies and our family portraits and photos.

Looking at one of my favourite childhood photos with my father and mother laughing happily on the banks of a river with me in the middle of them. The photo was taken by accident by a maid who thought that it was quite a pretty scene and took a photo without asking permission. My father was angry at first, hating people who took his photos without asking and wanted to punish her. But when the photo came out, my father was shocked by how happy we were and pardoned the maid. Now, this one photo had been kept as a family photo.

I had left this photo back in my country, not wanting to remember this day, but regardless it was the only happy picture I had of my family. Looking back at the young me, I could guess that a few minutes later the Black Order would enter, but it was another person that came in instead. Looking closely, I could see that the man was, the Millennium Earl?!

I didn't remember that I had ever met him before. In fact, in the Black Order all had met him before, but except me according to what I thought. But it seemed like my memory had failed me after all. Laughing sadly, I sat there, waiting for him to speak to me, probably asking the same question about bringing back my parents. Instead, he said, "Liselotte, I would not bring you back with me now, apparently even after this incident, you are still not breaking or rather awakening. This is why you are going to be my favourite. Bye now, you shall not remember meeting me at all."

The young me stared at him for a while before falling asleep and then the Black Order arrived. They asked the same questions that I could still remember in my memories so I ignored them, but what happened before that was what I was wondering about. The Millennium Earl telling me that I was his favourite? What did he mean by that?

**Liselotte's Room**

I was woken up by someone entering my room. Looking up, I saw Kanda sitting in a chair and saying, "I know you are awake, wanna go grab breakfast together?"

Smiling, whatever that happened in my dream disappeared and I told him, "Wait for a while, I'll go change."

Donning on the formal Exorcist uniform, I left the bedroom with Kanda and entered the Cafeteria. Adjusting the veil slightly, Kanda asked me, "What do you want to eat? The usual?"

Nodding my head, I went to our usual seat and sat down. Trying to remember what happened in my dream, I suddenly remembered about quitting my job as an Exorcist. Deciding to discuss this with Kanda, I waited for him to come back with our food.

Setting down my omelette and his typical Japanese morning meal, we started to eat in silence. Deciding to ask him directly, I said, "Kanda, I feel like quitting the Black Order. What do you think?"

Kanda immediately stopped eating and looked at me. "Very funny, Lise. You know we can't quit after entering. Are you out of your mind? Is something wrong?"

Shaking my head, I chew my food before saying, "No, I just want to return to my duties as a leader. You know I also have a country to look after too. The royal family doesn't really do anything and as such they rely a lot on my family. Besides, my cousin isn't really a great job, he is just managing to do the duties. He doesn't really care aside from the money that I am paying him to do my job. Sooner or later, my country is going to be bankrupt."

Sighing, Kanda said, "I don't know, Lise. No one really gets out of the Black Order and they won't like it that one of their Exorcist quit. As useless as you are."

Smiling, I realised that Kanda did not even see me in action in before or even know how my Innocence really look like. As far as he knows, he probably thinks that my compatibility rate is like lower than 75% not above 100% just like a General. He didn't even know about the offer for me to be a General as I thought that it would probably hurt his ego that I did better than him.

"Right, I'm so useless. Anyways, I think I would be able to get out of it. Just wait and see. I will still visit you, if you are lonely, that is." I said as I stood up to go to Komui's office.

"Think over it first. Do you really want to do that?" Kanda told me. Just by looking at his eyes, I could tell that he really didn't want me to go but I needed to get out and have a life and have friends. Kanda already had other friends than me like that kid he calls bean sprout. If I leave, he will be lonely at first, but soon he will get over it.

Leaving the Cafeteria, I went straight to Komui's office. Knocking on the door, I went in.


	7. Chapter 7 - A New Start

**Komui's Office**

"Komui, I have something to talk to you about. I want to leave the Black Order. Let me leave." I told Komui before he could even greet me.

Komui stared at me weirdly before saying, "You want to leave? Why? You know nobody really leaves it. It's gonna be hard."

"It's doesn't matter why, after all I am just one of the many Exorcist you guys have. I'm not a General and nobody knows about my compatibility rate other than you and Helaska. You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone as you guys thought I was too young for it. So you and Helaska lied to the Order about my compatibility so others think I am not so great and pretty low. So, I think it will be a cinch to get out the Order." I told Komui.

"I don't know, I've never tried kicking someone out of the Order nor getting someone out of it. The Black Order doesn't let anyone get out." Komui told me.

"Well, no matter what, just tell them I left the Order by my own and if they wish to get me back they can try but they can't. Remember one of the Elders told me that I could quit if I wished to due to me joining the Black Order young, and not meeting the Millennium Earl before, I have no agenda to kill him. Tell them that and see what happens. Tell me the results in 3 days or I will disappear without you knowing where I am whether you like it or not." Turning around, I walked out of the room and towards my room to get more time to myself.

"Lise wait! Is there anything that I can do to change your mind?" Komui asked standing up.

Turning around I said, "There's nothing you can do. At most I can only let you see my face on the last day as a farewell gift. Goodbye now." Whirling around, every step I took felt as though like a step towards freedom.

**3 Days later...**

"Komui, so how was it? I believe that the Elders decided to let me go." I told Komui while placing my packed suitcases on the floor. I crossed my arms and looked at Komui expectedly.

Standing up, Komui turned to me with a serious look on his face, as well as a little, sadness? I did not expect that people would be sad to see me leave after all they had treated me as an outsider. But Komui's face was just shocking. He was actually sad and not hyper around me for once.

"Liselotte Galitzine, you are officially dismissed from the Black Order. The Elders approve of it and they said that they will only make an exception for you once. If you ever return back to the Black Order, you are too valuable to be lost once again. So, I suggest that you shall stay away from the Black Order's issues and live your own life. That is all. You may leave at once now." Komui read from a slip of paper, before seating down on his seat once again in disappointment.

"Komui, I remember that I promised you a gift if I leave so now, you may glance upon my face to remember me. It may be a nightmare for some, so if you do not wish to see it, please tell me now and I will never see any of the Black Order's people again." I paused waiting for an answer from Komui. He glanced at me and nodded his head once before saying, "Thank you for leaving me with this gift. I will treasure it as much as I can."

Breathing in a deep breath, I gathered my courage and lifted the dark and heavy veil over my head. Loose curls and long head flew down from the crown of my head and settled against my back. Glancing into Komui's eyes with my oddly peculiar eyes staring back. I could register the shock of his eyes before he made them back to normal. Picking up my veil and settling it back to it's place, I did not bother to hide the red strands of hair poking up from underneath the veil. Carrying my suitcases, I began walking out of the room before I was stopped by Komui's words.

"You are beautiful in your own way and you are not scary. It just hurts me that you hide your appearance due to some people making fun of it. Have more confidence in yourself. By the way, did you say your goodbyes yet? I think that Kanda would actually oppose you from leaving if he knew."

"He already knew. There is no need for goodbyes as we were not really friends anyways, just acquaintances. You will not need to send mail to me and don't tell them where I live. They will just only bother me. I believe that you could at least do that for me, right?" I said before opening the door, preparing to leave the threshold.

"Alright, goodbye then, my dear friend." I heard Komui mumbled. Lowering my eyes as the last sign of my sadness of leaving this place, a tear dropped from my eye underneath my veil. closing my eyes, I opened the door to my freedom.

**Outside the Headquarters**

Settling inside the train, I placed my suitcases on the compartment above me as I settle against my seat. Looking out of the window, I saw many people hugging each other and saying their goodbyes. Smiling sadly, I realised that without telling anyone that I had left, no one would say goodbye to me and soon I will be nobody in their lives.

Leaning back against my seat, I began to slowly let go of the feelings of happiness, sadness and all the other feelings that I had experienced in my life at the branch. Tears brimmed against my eyes as I finally realised that all that happened may not be as easily forgotten. Swiping them away, I mustered a hard cold face to cover up my tears. It was time to forget, I had no right to be happy after all that's happen to my parents.

The train slowly rolled away from the platform, sneaking a peek at the platform, I saw many people waving goodbye as though it would be the last time that they will see them. Soon, the platform disappeared from sight and was replaced by rolling green hills and scenery. Watching the scenery change every time, I suddenly felt a pang of sadness as it hit me. The green hills soon disappeared as the train passed through a forest.

_'This forest, I know this... Isn't it the place where I first encountered Tyki? I wonder if I could ever see him again or does he even know that I am not in the Black Order anymore? He is the _first _friend I made outside of the Black Order,' _I thought as my eyes soon drifted shut over the long day I just had.

**Jolliscateva**

"We have arrived in Jolliscateva, passengers, please kindly alight at this stop." The lady said through the speakers of the train. Waking up from my nap, I gathered my belongings and removed my baggages from the compartment above me. Stepping off the train, I saw many family members hugging and greeting each other, some of them were even tearing up.

Feeling alone in the midst of family reunion, I walked towards the map of Jolliscateva, home to the most peaceful and richest country. Glancing around the map, I tried to find out where was my family's palace. Finally after searching for the royal family's palace, I found out that it was an hour journey away from the train station.

I took a taxi to go towards the royal family's palace as it was a landmark that all citizens of Jolliscateva know of. After all, my family's palace was just a 15 minute walk away. The taxi driver didn't say much, and neither did I. All he probably thought was that I was a annoying tourist who wanted to see the palace just like everyone else.

"Miss, you do know you can't go into the palace right?" The man said with a slight accent.

Nodding my head, I said, "I know, please just go there."

On the way, I saw the familiar scenery in my childhood. I didn't tell my cousin that I was coming back for good. He probably wouldn't want to leave his position, but if he didn't, the position of Margravine would be lawfully mine. But it would take a few years while doing so though.

Arriving to the royal family's palace, I stepped out and took my baggage with me before proceeding to the gates of the palace.

"LADY! DIDN"T YOU HEAR WHAT I SAID? YOU CAN'T GO IN!" the taxi driver yelled from the window.

Ignoring him, I told the guards in Russian, "I am Margravine Liselotte. I request from the royal family a carriage to bring me to my palace."

The guards looked at me weirdly before yelling at me in Russian, "Get lost! I've heard people claim that they are lost relatives of the royal family, but this is the most ridiculous claim I have ever heard! Get your ass out of here you stupid little girl!"

He pointed his spear at me and said, "Get lost, now!"

Surprised yet insulted at the same time, I told him, "You shall get what you deserve after I done with the formalities of having my title back. You will not be let off so easily." Whirling around, I walked into the forest, searching for the path that I remember using when I sneaked out of the palace to get back home first before my parents.

Finally finding the hidden path, I started walking and taking in the old scenery. _The trees has changed. They are much bigger now, not to mention how overgrown all the plants are. Perhaps the royal family had forgotten about this path? _After walking for a while, a castle soon came into background.

A castle stood alone, tall, grand and dark, in the middle of the woods. There is no path for cars to go to the palace, only the old traditional path for carriages to pass through. Though my cousin is staying inside the castle, it looks like an abandoned castle with nobody living inside it. Sadden by how the once majestic and grand castle looked before my parents' passing, I thought that once I passed the castle to my cousin's hands for a while, he could change the destroyed castle into what it once was, full of life. But it seemed that it got worse under his care, making it seem like a dead castle.

Walking towards the grand door of this dark castle, my resolve strengthen with each step I took to get back the castle that was once mine.


	8. Chapter 8 - Problems to Overcome

I lifted the brass knocker and let it fell onto the door. The loud knock resounded across the castle and even through the woods. Minutes after, an old maid opened the door asking, "May I inquire whom you may be?"

Pushing the veil out of my face, I looked at the maid in the eye and said, "The real master has returned. Let me in."

The maid squinted her eyes at me before realizing whom I was. "Milady! You have returned! I shall go and inform Lord Philip at once, please follow me."

Leading the way, she opened the door for me before asking a butler to bring my things into the guest room. Frowning, I asked her, "Couldn't I just use my own room? I believe it is still able to meet my needs."

The maid smiled sadly before saying, "I'm terribly sorry milady, it seems as though you do not know what had befall this castle after you left it into the hands of your cousin. After you left, the Lord made all the servants to remove anything that reminds this castle of your family. He was not a good lord and often abused the young maids and also punished them when they did not listen to his demands. To make it worse, he was a gambler and a drunk. He spent all the money and treasures of this castle on his own whims and soon we fell into debt."

The old maid sighed before continuing, "We were eventually sacked or fired due to not being able to pay us our salaries. Now all the servants in this castle are just here out of loyalty to the old Lord and lady. We eventually believed that you would one day return. Thank the lords that you have returned safely, we thought you might die on one of those missions to remove the Akumas. I trust that you shall now take over from Lord Philip?"

Nodding once, I told her, "Yes, and now back for good. I will return the state of this castle into what it once was. Terribly sorry to leave you at the hands of such a unfit lord and thank you for staying."

The maid said, "No, it is nothing. It is expected of us to do so, after all I would not want this castle to remain as it is when I leave, it is just too depressing. Here we are milady, the Lord is inside." Bowing low, she opened the doors for me.

**In the Receiving Room**

"Who dares to disturb me?! Don't you know that I'm the most trusted aide of the royal family? Do you want to die!" shouted the drunk man siting on a chair.

"Master, this-," the maid tried to explain before a glass was smashed right in front of her.

"Leave at ONCE! Can't you see I'm trying to drink here?" Philip yelled at her.

Angry at how the person that I left in charge of this place was acting like a barbarian, I told the maid gently, "Leave first, I will settle this." The maid nodded her head once before scurrying out from the room.

Philip glanced at me with unfocused eyes and demanded, "Why haven't you left yet? Did I not make myself clear? LEAVE!"

Knowing that reasoning with him would get to no where, I summoned my Innocence into a sword and leveled the sword at his face, "I was not in my right mind to leave this castle into your hands. Get out of this castle immediately and I will forgive you for all the destruction you have done to this family name as well as this castle."

Philip eyed the sword and laughed, "Huh? You want me, the lord of this house to get out? NEVER! All of THIS is MINE! You think you are the only one who has a sword? Look again!" Philip drew a sword out from the side of the chair before saying, "I knew someday someone would try to kill me and I am prepared for it! I not someone that you should take lightly!"

"I do not want this to end in your death, Philip. Leave now and never come back, you have no more ties with the family anymore. This is the last chance I am giving to you before you choose death. Hurry now and choose want choice you want to make." I told him with a grave voice.

Ignoring my words, he charged towards me with his sword, but as he was drunk, he stumbled over his steps which made he less precise in slicing me. Jumping away from my position, I warned him again, "I can kill you anytime now so make your choice, leave and you will be alive or stay and become a corpse."

Philip laughed like a mad man before saying, "Leave? NEVER! I'M THE LORD OF THIS CASTLE!" He tried again to slice me, but to his dismay I leap over him and landed behind him with my sword position to slice through his heart. He whirled around as fast as he could to block the incoming sword, but couldn't. Blood poured out from his wound before he collapsed onto the floor with blood pouring out of his mouth.

Glancing down with disgust at his corpse, I said, "Wrong answer." Looking at the doors, I asked, "Is there anyone out there? Remove this man at once and dump him in the woods. Don't bother making him a grave, he does not deserve it." When two man entered the room, they saw Philip on the floor with dead glassy eyes. Instead of mourning his death they said to me with their heads bowed low, "Thank you, my lady," before hurling the body out.

Before they could leave, I said, "Don't thank me. I did you disservice by leaving such a man here. Tell the others that a new lord has come. It is time for me to rid this castle of everything that he has touched."

**In the Grand Hall**

"From this day on, I will be the new lord of this castle. I am sorry for leaving such a man to be in charge of this place, I hope that we can start anew from now on." I said to the remaining butlers and maids that my new household still has.

When they heard me proclaim that the old lord is no longer in charge, they were happy but also fearful at the same time wondering whether their new lord would be the same as their previous lord. But seeing their relieved faces that the person now in charge was someone that they had taken care of when young, I think that the new change that was brought into the household was something joyous in a long time.

Clapping my hands twice, I told them, "It is time to get this family back on track. Destroy anything that that filthy old man has touched. It's alright if you burn most of the things as I have money from working at the Black Order. Please also send someone to me as I would like to know what is going on currently in politics. After all, this household name shall be revived to it's former glory!"

After finishing my speech, all the servants broke into applause and tearful smiles at the new change which is like dark clouds finally parting after a long, long time.

I went back to my room to finish unpacking my belongings when my new personal maid knocked on the door.

"Come in," I told her.

She entered the room hesitantly, probably wondering what kind of noble am I. She asked timidly, "May I help you unpack your stuff, milady?"

I really didn't like people touching my things but it was better for me to try to get along with the attendants so I said, "Yes please."

She started unfolding my clothes and took out my things inside. Finally she got to the Black Order uniform, the one that I took from the Headquarters to remind me of the past when I needed it.

"Milady, what would you like me to do with it? Throw it away or keep it?"

Hesitating over whether to let go of my past and the freedom that I have compared to now, as well as the memories that I created over the time, with Kanda and everyone else at the Headquarters as well as my new friend, Tyki. I realised that I had actually let in more people than I thought whom I tried to keep away from.

Not being able to decide, the maid said, "I know its hard to forget the past, but eventually you will forget about it. Why don't we keep it first for now and until you can part with it, we can throw it away together. How about it milady?"

Beaming at her genius idea, I said happily, "Lets' do that then, what is your name dear?"

Glancing at me shyly, she said, "Lily, milady."

I told her, "Well Lily, I think we can get along just fine don't you think? We have the same opinions after all, let's have a wonderful start together from now onwards shall we?"

Looking at me again, she told me softly, "Yes milady, I think so too..."

Listening to those words made me think that leaving the Black Order was not so hard after all, having a new start was actually quite fun. Especially from now on...


End file.
